lost_alphafandomcom-20200222-history
Help destroy the fuel cache
|imagedesc= Fuel was once here. |image= Ss_owner_09-13-15_20-21-19_(la15_darkscape).jpg |maintype = Destroy Target |givenby = Alex |target = Fuel barrels on ship in river of Darkscape |reward = 6000 RU |cons= (Unknown) |time = Indefinite}} is a side mission in S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Lost Alpha given by the Loner trader Alex in the Forgotten level. Overview Alex, the Loner trader in Construction Site, wants Marked One to run to Darkscape and destroy some property of Mercenaries. Mission consist of 3 separate steps: *Find the RPG *Destroy the fuel barrels *Report back to the trader Find the RPG This part is pretty self-explanatory... except that location is not marked for the RPG's whereabouts. For a player who is new to this mission, finding the RPG can prove challenging; as is the merc base for that matter. Because of this, it can be a very good idea that the player takes Barkeep's mission "Eliminate the mercs" which is the exact same merc camp (if player has already completed this mission, simply go to camp where it took place and start searching). However, the RPG itself can still be tricky to locate. It is located on the roof of the nearby Service Station. Destroy the fuel barrels If player is still not able to find the RPG, the primary mission is still achievable. The red fuel barrels can be easily spotted from the beach with any scoped rifle, and destroyed this way. RPG may be slightly more convenient as it would take only one well-placed rocket to destroy all the fuel, but for an overburdened player, they may not be able to carry it. Do note that you might not be able to see the barrels at night. They are on the large ship in the distance. To remedy this simply sleep to daytime when the vision distance is increased. When using a single RPG to destroy the fuel barrels, the mission completed successfully even though many of the barrels were not destroyed. http://lost-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/File:STALKER_LA_Fuel_Barrels_left_unharmed.jpg Report back to the trader Once player has run all the way to Darkscape to complete task, now must run all the way back to Construction site where a mere 6000 rubles is all that they get in return for this efforts. Really very generous of you, Alex... OR, use a vehicle to get around and work in your own side missions/objectives along the way. When going from the Construction site to Darkscape, the Great Metal Factory to Garbage to Darkscape route was followed with some commerce handled along the way (unneeded weapons sold to friendly faction members). On the return trip, the route followed was through the Forest to Great Metal Factory to Construction Site. As the Forest was being explored for the first time (of this iteration) resulting in several weapons being acquired from the bandit encampment by the mine and the bagging of a pair of Controllers, a couple of Bloodsuckers, a trio of Chimera. Coming back through the bar at the Great Metal Factory, a stop was made to the bar area where Petrenko repaired and upgraded various weapons. As four cans of gas were used to make the journey at 1000ru each, the net profit of the mission was only 2000ru. Notes *The merc camp contains around 15 mercenaries, armed with TRs 301s. This may be a good chance to stock up on 5.56x45 rounds, as even without the mission from Barkeep to go with destroying fuel, the mercs WILL notice player and try to off them. *In the Lone House near to the Service Station and merc camp, there can be found backpack in a stove which has an Elite Anomaly Detector inside. This is "non-stash stash", so coordinates are not even needed. Player only needs to find the right house. Beware, however-this device is extremely annoying. *The RPG-7u weapon will be found in perfect condition, but being a Quest item none of the traders will purchase it from the player. regardless, it is just as effective in retiring choppers as the RPG-7u 'found' in Rostok later on. Gallery Category:Side Missions